NCIS: Blood Ties Anger Management
by In.The.DiNozzone
Summary: Blood Ties NCIS Crossover. All Supernatural fun. Vicki and Jenny are related. We use points from both the Blood Books and the Blood Ties Show. Smut, fluff, fun. Lots of fun. A few ships. Femslash also.
1. This IS Normal

Notes: A cross over and a co-write. Headslapdiva and .DiNozzone, we got together, and came up with some twisted stuff. ENJOY :3

Disclaimer: We own nothing. Blood Ties property of Tanya Huff, NCIS belongs to DBP. Obviously. Cause, if it was ours- this is what it would be :p

Jen took a breath, watching the squad room carefully. She could almost see the static between Tony and Ziva like they were prepared to be at each other's throats again, literally. It was hard enough to break them up the first time. She shuddered at the though of all those claws and canine teeth. She sighed inwardly, sauntering down the stairs and leaning on the edge of the bullpen and casting a threatening look between the two before looking over at Jethro. She knew this might be dangerous at first. Surely Vicki would have the scent of another vampire -all- over her. "Jethro," She said slowly, casting the look between Tony and Ziva once more before walking over his desk and leaning over it to get closer to him. "I'm going to be having a visitor. And I don't want you going after her." She said slowly, keeping her eyes carefully on his, almost growling her order. Having Vicki around was going to be difficult regardless; she sure had a mind of her own.

Gibbs glared up at Jenny when she approached him. So she was having a visitor? "Why would I go after her? You can see that I've got my hands full with DiNozzo and David right now." He cast a look at an unusually subdued McGee, glad that he was keeping to himself, even if he was tuning everything out with his iPod right now. "Is there something about her that would set me off?" He knew that Jen was a witch, but he wasn't sure what this visitor would be. Another witch, perhaps? Why would she be worried about that?

"Yes. So you will just leave her alone." She barely flinched when the elevator made a sound, signaling its arrival. She was glad it was late, Vicki would have no trouble getting in. She heard the dull growling a few feet away come to a very sudden halt as someone came in. Jenny looked at the escort, silently ordering them to leave the woman.

"Jenny, why would you make me come all the way out here at night. Now that's just not fair." She glared, the way she looked over her frames. Really, it wasn't fair. She was sure Jenny knew she suffered from night blindness. And especially coming all the way down to D.C. without Henry- or Mike? She sighed inwardly, tensing up a little when she suddenly felt all eyes on her. She glared between the closest man and woman, which both equally held her eyes. She looked at Jenny and made an awkward face. She wished Henry had come along, at least he wouldn't sit there and bitch like Mike would. Either way, it was hard enough to maneuver in the night without either of them, but in a completely different city? She looked up at the man before Jenny and felt cold fingers move along her spine. She shuddered a little, walking slowly and very cautiously toward Jenny, a little thankful she'd spent the last night with Henry. At least if it was the last time she'd seen him it was at least a time to remember.

Gibbs looked up when he heard the newcomer. There was something strange about her, a scent that wasn't entirely human. He was used to the musk-y, almost woodsy scents of the two werewolves in the bullpen, and the spicy scent of Jen, Abby, and Ducky, who were skilled in magic. This was refined, seductive, and deadly. He did his best to remain civil, though. This woman wasn't his kind, however she had very close contact with his kind, and he started to feel territorial. "Jen, care to introduce me?" He watched as the strange woman moved closer to Jen.

Jenny hugged Vicki and shook her head. "Vicki, always such a bitch--I mean pleasure to see you." She grinned, ducking away from the threatening swat from the woman. She looked over at Gibbs and felt the tension grow in the air again. "Jethro," She narrowed her eyes, her tone warning. "This is Vicki Nelson." She nodded, looking at Vicki again, "Vicki- Jethro; or Gibbs. Most people call him Gibbs." She told her warily, glancing over her shoulder when she heard growling from Ziva again. "Knock it off," She hissed, turning back to Gibbs. "How do you stand these two?" She sighed dramatically, looking up at Vicki again who seemed rather perplexed by the way that Gibbs was watching her.

He shrugged at Jen's question. "I separate them if I have to." And it looked like it was nearing that special time where they would be at each other's throats, in wolf form no less, in front of everyone in the squad room. "Tony, go down, see if Abby needs any help." There was something about the young witch that seemed to calm the wolf down. He reached out a hand to Vicki to shake, but kept an eye on her. He still didn't trust her scent.

She narrowed her eyes, her wearing peripheral vision wasn't helping this, but she could clearly see him standing guard. She reached out, shaking his hand evenly before pulling back- something about the air around him and when their hands met. Her shoulders grew tense and the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. She stepped back, nearly colliding with Jenny. She squeaked turning and grabbing Jen. Way to make the moment awkward, Vic. She growled at herself mentally. "Sorry, blindness, y'know." She sighed inwardly again, shuddering the feeling away that Gibbs had given her. She watched Tony leave and heard the audible growl come from his throat. She looked up at Jenny, "Wer'?" She asked, very used to all this nonsense by now. She watched the man take off and the woman visibly relax.

He caught a flash of the glyphs on Vicki's wrists when she backed up into Jenny and growled. "Conference room, both of you," he hissed, barely able to keep his second nature under control. He knew his eyes had to be going black, and he fought to keep his fangs in check. The last thing he needed was to lose control in front of his team.

Vicki glared at his back. " 'The fuck is his problem?" She murmured, turning away and pulling Jenny with her. She kept one hand on Jenny's arm, discreetly letting the woman lead the way through the dim hall.

Jenny rolled her eyes glancing over at Ziva and giving her a warning look before turning and walking away with Vicki. She put a hand against Vicki's and smiled, "Never gonna get better are they?" She asked, referring to her eyes. She shrugged with the nod she got from Vic and nudged her into the conference room. She looked at the tat on Vicki's arm and frowned. "You do this?" She asked softly, brushing the question off for now, she'd confront later.

Gibbs led the way to the conference room and let both women enter before him. "When were you going to tell me that your cousin was a demon, Jen?" He knew those marks well. He had seen them more than once in his long life. "That mark on her wrist is the mark of a powerful demon." He fully gave into his second nature, staying defensive while both women stared at him.

"Hey! Back off buddy, I've killed demons, I am nooo fucking demon," She didn't want to keep her attitude in check. Who the hell did this guy think he was!? Accusing her of behind a demon, she snorted, rubbing the brands anxiously.

Jenny grabbed Vicki's arm, "Sh. Don't." She grumbled, stepping between the two and an even glare to Gibbs. "She's not a demon, Jethro. You really think I'd be related to a demon?" She scowled, turning back to Vicki. "But... Where did those come from?" She knew exactly what they meant. A symbol of power, with the specific ruins something to do with Astaroth no doubt.

Vicki frowned, "Got into... A deep case." She said uneasily, shuddering at the memory and pushing back the memorable sting that burned the scars where Norman had cut her up. She looked up at Gibbs, seeing it now. She narrowed her eyes further.

He looked between Jen and Vicki. Those marks branded her as belonging to Astaroth, but she didn't have the putrid odor that most demons had. "Should have trusted my senses. You don't smell like a demon." She smelled like his kind, but it was very clear she was still human. "You work with vampires?" Whoever she worked with was old, older than he was, at any rate. He had been turned around the time of the US Civil War, making him rather young compared to Vicki's "friend." But he was still old by American vampire standards.

"What's it to you?" She glared, looking at Jenny, "Are you shitting me? Is he serious? You really think I'm going to sit here and answer his questions. I have better ways to waste my time, Jenny." She glowered, taking a breath to get her anger in check.

Jenny smirked, "Your eyesight is making you bitter, dear." She smirked, patting Vicki's shoulder, which only resulted in a curse and an abrupt shoulder check to get her hand off. She looked at Gibbs and narrowed her eyes, a little curious about his questioning as well.

He continued to glare at the two women, but let go of his anger and started to look more human again. The fangs disappeared and his eyes went blue again. "I want answers, but I can't use my powers to bend you." It frustrated him. How was she immune to it when so many suspects spilled their darkest secrets to him? "How?"

"Magic." She teased with sarcasm so clear in her voice. "Again, what the fuck is it to you?" She asked, raising her chin defensively, and glaring. She wasn't going to let her bad eyes get the best of her here. She wasn't afraid of vampires- no way in hell.

He hissed and examined Vicki further. "I'm someone who likes answers. I'm sure Jen can tell you all about it." He nodded at the redhead and stood his ground in front of the door. He wasn't going to let Vicki leave until he knew. "You smell like an old vampire. Much older than me." Was she here to scope out DC before reporting back to him? He was incredibly territorial of the city, despite knowing that he wasn't the only vampire here. Still, one more vampire would be one too many in DC.

"Much more attractive too." She snorted, "You telling me I can't come here just to see Jenny?" She hissed, getting right up in his face. She slapped Jen's hand when she tried to grab her. "Don't. He's not gonna hurt me." She wouldn't bet on it, but she wasn't going to just stand down. She'd never met such a hostile vampire before. She'd never met another one other than Henry, actually. She stood chest to chest with him, looking up at him with their height difference. It didn't do much for her cause, but regardless she stood up to him fearlessly.

Gibbs continued to glare at Vicki, and saw that her eyes were the same color as Jen's. "I can see you two are related now," he said with a slight smirk. "Jen reacted the same way when we first met." When he had found out that she was part Wer even though she studied simple magic much as a witch would. Her blood had been the most exquisite that he had tasted, but she had betrayed him in Paris. His second nature didn't want to trust her, but the part of him that remembered his human life did. "I just want answers, if I'm going to face more competition for this city or not."

"Henry is still in Toronto." She hissed, shoving him before turning around to walk back to Jenny. She stood her ground; chest puffed out slightly. She could see his intention. He wanted to taste her. Well it would take a hell of a fight if he wanted that. She snorted again, looking over at Jenny, "Bastard always this hostile?" She asked with a slightly coy tone. "How many supernatural buddies you got, Jen- A Wer, a vampire… What else?" She turned to Gibbs, "Care to share?"

He wondered if he could trust her. Then again, if Jen trusted Vicki, he could trust her. "Two werewolves," he corrected. "Don't ask how I manage. I ask myself that every damn day they growl at each other." And it was getting close to a full moon, which always made it worse. "A witch, and a voodoo master." He knew his team was diverse, but if only the rest of the agency knew how diverse it was.

She flinched at the word voodoo. "Good god, no more fucking voodoo." She ran a hand through her dark blond hair, shoving her glasses back up the bridge of her nose. She narrowed her eyes. She looked at Jenny knowing well that she was part Wer. She looked up at him, curious. "Are the other Wer's lovers?" She asked, narrowing her eyes further.

He shook his head. "I have a rule, never date a coworker. Most of my agents adhere to it." He had looked the other way when McGee and Abby had been together, but he knew that it wouldn't have gone anywhere serious. "And Tony treats Ziva more like an annoying older brother. I can't see them being lovers. Being alphas doesn't help them, either."

"They seem like Alphas that's why I was asking." She nodded, "I'm sure they've been at each other's throats enough. Normal Wer's I assume, can change whenever they want to, find it impossible to resist the urge when there's a full moon?" She rambled, inspecting her watch for a moment before returning her attention to Jethro. "Know any other vampires I should be aware of?" She asked, keeping her wits about her around him.

He shook his head. "The other vampires in the city tend to avoid me." It wasn't anything personal, one had crossed him once, and it hadn't ended well for the other vampire. "Yeah, they get worse with every full moon. I'm surprised McGee hasn't caught on yet. He's the only pure human on our team here."

Vicki smirked, "How has he survived so long?" She shook her head, sighing softly and inspecting the marks on her wrists awkwardly. She was starting to feel a little crowded in the room with this vampire. Her heart beat a little harder and she knew he probably heard it. But he was blocking the door so her only option was to back up against the table.

Jenny looked over at her, "You alright, Vic?" She asked, frowning slightly. She looked up at Jethro, barely jumping when her cell went off. She looked at it and hastily pushed past Gibbs, getting out of the conference room to take it.

He let Jen push past him and continued to look at Vicki. Her heart rate was fast, much faster that it had been a few seconds ago. "Are you all right?" He reached out to touch her shoulder, and was overwhelmed by her feelings as he moved closer. Being in the presence of a vampire...turned her on? He would have thought it strange, if he hadn't caught the scent of the other vampire on her.

She shuddered when he touched her. "You shouldn't get so close to a human, I know how you guys work." She breathed, turning her head away from him and cursing Vampire's ability to hear the heart beat. "I'm fine."

"I don't drink from humans." She might have heard that one many times, if she was involved in his world, but it was true. "My neighbors wonder how my house stays pest free." He gave her a grim smile and shrugged. It wasn't nearly as satisfying as human blood, and it definitely didn't stop him from aging, which human blood also prevented, but rodent blood served its purpose. And if he ever felt the hunger really get to him, he could always rely on Abby or Ducky to smuggle him something from Autopsy or through their connections at local blood banks.

She smirked, "You don't know what your missing," She chuckled, perhaps she could have a little more fun with this than she'd first though. She narrowed her eyes a little, tilting her head the slightest bit to purposely expose the base of her neck where some of the veins ran strongest. "I've never met a vampire who didn't feed on humans."

It was so very tempting to taste Vicki, to see if she was anything similar to her cousin. But he knew Jen would curse him if he tried to drink from her. Stepping closer, the desire to taste her overrode the desire to stay curse-free, and bent down, inhaling her scent, finally able to smell her under the vampire. She was human, but with subtle spicy undertones showing the magical ancestry in her blood. "I want to, Vicki. God, you're tempting. But Jen..." He stood up straight again, casting an eye to the door.

She purred with satisfaction, "Weak." She taunted, slipping away from him and walking toward the door. "And I never offered, you just assumed. Good way to make an ass of yourself, Gibbs." She smirked, "So, what other kinds of interesting people do you have hanging around here?" She asked, pulling her hair back into a low ponytail. She was being cruel and she knew it, but she was always around Henry and it was impossible to play like this with him. This was just too good.

He growled, realizing that she had played him. "Tease," he spat, eyes going dark for a split second before turning blue once more. "Want to meet our forensic scientist? She's with our alpha male wolf, Tony, right now." He wondered if she would get along with Abby. He knew Abby would like her, just for hanging out with a vampire and fighting evil. Kind of like what they did, only not paranormal.

"Get used to it," She purred seductively before turning away and opening the door. "Sure, great, more Wer's. As if the family of them wasn't enough." She chuckled, remembering storm. She'd been fond of him. Oh, but Rose, she was... Vicki shook the thought off, "Yeah, let's go. She sounds like fun." She smirked.

Gibbs led Vicki to the lab, aware that she couldn't see well in the dark now, waited for Abby to fly at him with a killer hug. He heard her cry out in surprise and flew at him, arms wrapping around him. "You sent Tony down here just in time, Gibbs. You know it's like the day before the full moon, so he's going to be extra growl-y around Ziva. Who's your friend?" She refrained from hugging the new girl, just in case she needed to cast a quick spell to make her forget what she had heard.

"Relax, Abs. She knows what we are." He refrained from having Abby cast a spell, knowing that she was getting ready to. "She's Jenny's cousin."

"Ooh! Nice, are you a witch too? She taught me everything I know." Ducky had even helped her dabble in voodoo, as she felt it was the magic of her hometown.

She shook her head, frowning a little. This girl sure was hyper. She was almost tempted to ask if she was related to Coreen Fennel. Same style, lots of high energy. "No, I used to be a cop actually. Now I'm a PI. Was a normal PI, you know what this is a long story and I think it can wait." She smiled weakly, glancing around. "Hey- where's that other- err- Tony?" She wasn't sure what to say, like with the Heerkens she wasn't so sure if he had two names- one as a human did and one as a wolf. She made an awkward face of question and took a breath. "The guy that you sent down here."

No sooner did the word escape her lips did over sized canine come bounding over, russet brown fur with a lighter under belly. He gave her a cautious sniff, sat down and looked between Abby and Gibbs with a rather contented expression, big green eyes glazed slightly. He seemed a little spacey. Vicki couldn't help but chuckle.

"What did you do to him, Abs?" he asked, watching as the large wolfish dog bounded over to them. "He looks like he's high." Reaching out, he went to scratch Tony behind the ears. For some reason, it always made Tony a happy wolf.

"I didn't do anything, Gibbs. You know he gets a little spacey when he finally gets to go into wolf form." She smirked and watched Gibbs with Tony, realizing that Gibbs was very good with Tony like this. Tony the man was a bit harder for him to handle, but Tony the wolf was a bit easier for him.

Vicki watched the big dog with a small smile, looking up at Abby. "What do you call him when he is a ... wolf." She asked, quirking an eyebrow curiously and squatting down in front of him to get more at his level, making her seem much less threatening. She moved her hands up to his neck, scratching deep in his fur.

He could have rolled over and died right there, his ears relaxed back and his tongue hung a bit out of his mouth with a contented pant, his green eyes falling closed. Oh, these people were too good at this.

He watched as Tony melted like putty in Vicki's hands. "I just call him Tony. If he's got a name for his wolf, he never told me."

Abby shrugged as well. "I just call him Wolfie." She didn't know if it offended Tony or not, but he hadn't said anything about it. Gibbs reached out and started to stroke Tony's belly and stopped when his hand brushed against Vicki's.

Vicki felt cold prickles along her spine and the hair on the back of her neck stood on end, her fingers coming to a slow pause in his fur. She swallowed hard, shaking it off and looking up at Tony. She rest the back of her hand under his muzzle and looked at him carefully. "You're one sweet dog. And you're an alpha?" She smiled, a closed mouth smile, she knew it threatened them otherwise.

He whined at her in response, opening one eye to look at her when she talked. He felt the tension between Gibbs and Vicki and growled softly, his tail thumping the floor impatiently.

Gibbs looked up at her until Tony got his attention with an impatient growl. "If you've ever had to tear him off of Ziva when they get into a fight, you'd understand why he's an alpha." He continued to pet Tony, scratching up his back.

Abby looked between Vicki and Gibbs and smirked. They were tempting each other, that much was clear. But she wasn't going to mess with them through magic.

Tony let out a huge yawn, having enough of the petting he sauntered away back to the cot in Abby's office. He stretched and then flopped over, lying on his back and watching the wall.

Vicki chuckled when Tony gave up and walked away. "Sure knows when he's had enough." She got to her feet again, looking up at Abby with a small smile. "I'm sure," She said slowly looking over at Gibbs, "That would not be a pleasant thing to endure. Don't alpha males and females usually... Mm. 'Get together'?" She made quotations with her fingers to indicate.

Gibbs looked to Abby. She knew more about the werewolves than he did. "To my knowledge they haven't. Like I said, I have a rule against coworkers dating." But that hadn't stopped them. He remembered smelling the woodsy scent of the wolf on Abby and Jen on separate occasions. The scents were discernibly different to let him know that Ziva had been with Jen and Tony had been with Abby.

Vicki nodded, debating on throwing a comment in but leaving it alone. "Hmm. Curious.' She mumbled, "Hinky, almost." She sighed, glancing around the lab. Quite a bit of equipment this girl had all on her own. She couldn't help but smile. She took a careful step away from Gibbs, she could feel his eyes on her. She looked up at him over her glasses, glaring. "Your little vamp powers ain't gonna work on me, knock it off." She growled, taking a round about the lab.

Abby laughed at that and gently hit Gibbs on the shoulder. "Gibbs, no using your mind powers on humans!" He could be so unfair about that. "But I think you're the first human I've met who can be totally immune to his charms." She laughed again and led Vicki around the lab, showing it off to everyone.

"Don't worry about it. Vampires- can't. I'm too... How does Henry put it…? 'Strong willed'." She smirked, "Why, has he gotten you?" She smirked, chuckling softly and pushing her glasses up again.

Abby shook her head, then nodded. "Yeah, I won't lie. He's gotten me before. Never to, you know, take a drink, but when I've lied." She remembered Mikel and shuddered. That was something she didn't want to go through again. "I lied when an ex-boyfriend started to stalk me. Then some attempts were made on my life. Granted, he wouldn't kill a witch, but the person after me didn't know that. He went all scary vampire on me and made me tell him everything." She had to admit, though, she had never had issues with Mikel since he had "vanished" after his interrogation.

"Abby, are you related to a girl named Coreen Fennel?" She asked, making a face and smiling a little. She took her glasses off, massaging the bridge of her nose for a moment before pushing them back on. She sighed, turning completely to face Abby. No sense in talking to what you can't see. She cursed the lack of peripheral.

Abby shook her head again. "Not to my knowledge. Why?" She was confused. She had never known anyone named Coreen before. After the tour of the lab concluded, she looked over at Vicki. "It's just your basic run of the mill crime lab here. Nothing you probably haven't seen before."

Gibbs glared at Abby when they stopped in front of him, but Abby smiled sweetly. "Now, I'm going to go and tend to Wolfie. You two play nice now."

"No reason, just curious." She smiled, swiveling around to meet Gibbs' eyes. She smirked, looking over her shoulder when Abby walked off. "See ya," She nodded, looking back at Gibbs and brushing past him, tilting her head slightly as she past. "You seem to get angry easily." She chuckled.

He frowned and shook his head. "I'm not angry." He walked with her to the elevator and pushed the button. "Why do you think I get angry easily?" He may have a temper, but he was trying to keep it in check. It was probably the scent of the other vampire on her that was making him tense.

"You are tense." She stated simply. She was quite the same way and she wasn't always a happy camper. But then, she was also going blind slowly from RP. She reached back, taking her hair down for a moment to put it up a little better. "Simply curious." She said after a bit.

"It's the scent of your vampire. It's making me tense. Territorial." He hit the button to take them up to the squad room and wondered if Jenny would be waiting for them. "I can't help it, it's my nature."

She nearly purred with satisfaction. "A vampire who doesn't even feed off of a human?" She taunted leaning back on the wall and looking up at the numbers, her arms out to either side against the metal. "I'd hardly call that your nature. Nothing to threaten if they're hunting humans and you feed on. ... Rodents." She smirked, pushing her glasses up and continuing to watch the numbers.

He flicked the emergency stop switch and was standing in front of her in the blink of an eye. "You trying to tempt me again, Vicki?" he purred, reaching up to caress her neck, feeling her pulse under her skin. "I bet you taste just as sweet as you smell." He was incredibly tempted to drink from her, and at the moment, he didn't even care if Jen set a curse upon him for drinking from her cousin.

"Oh no, I'd never do that." She took a shaky breath when his fingers brushed her neck. She cursed how easily turned on she was by these damn Nightwalkers. She opened her mouth to speak, but had no words for him. She took her glasses of, looking up at him evenly. "You already said you weren't going to. As a Marine I'd think you'd keep that word." She ran her tongue along her lips, feeling the hair on the back of her neck rise as she forced a shiver away. "You wouldn't. Dare."

"As a Marine, I also don't appreciate being challenged," he growled, his thumb and forefinger settling on her pulse point, shivering slightly at the feeling under his fingertips. "You seem to like living dangerously, Vicki." He leaned close and took in her scent again, feeling himself become slightly aroused by it.

She took a deep, shaky breath. "Fuck you," She growled, glaring at him carefully. "I'm not scared of vampires. Especially Vampires who don't even drink from humans." She pressed her back harder to the wall.

His hands settled on her shoulders, holding her in place as he felt his fangs extend. "Not live ones, anyway." This would be an experience he wouldn't forget. And he would be gentle with her. Delicately, he it down, feeling her blood fill his mouth. It was warm and alive, and he was right, she tasted just as good as she smelled. He lapped at the wounds, taking in as much as he felt comfortable

She felt the familiar prickling sensation all over her entire body, then the arousal. He didn't really just do that. He couldn't have. She let her eyes fall closed, moving her hips forward the slightest bit at the tension and arousal that was consuming her. She parted her lips slightly, moaning softly and letting herself relax back. She shuddered and whimpered at the way his tongue moved over the punctures. She cursed at how aroused vampires made her, and damned them for it. It wasn't fair.

He pulled back, licking the last of the blood away from her neck as he stopped feeding. "I just wanted a taste," he murmured, licking the last drops from his lips. Already, he could feel the effect the fresh human blood had on him, realizing he felt stronger, younger, and that he had more stamina. "You tasted good, Vicki." There was a taste of magic in her blood, not as much as Jen's had, though.

She glared at him, "Bastard. And I know. I'm told that every time Henry and I- You know what? Never mind." She cursed at him, putting her glasses back on and trying to move across the elevator to hit the switch. She could feel the coagulant in his saliva closing the wounds quickly and reached for the switch, growling at her failing depth perception.

He hit the switch for her and blinked at the sudden bright light as his eyes returned to blue. They rode the rest of the way in silence, and found that McGee was the only one left in the bullpen. "McGee! Where's Ziva?" He growled at the human. The scent of Jen and Ziva hung in the air, and he wondered if she was with Jen. It would explain a lot between them.

McGee jumped, looking up at him, "Uh- err. Up. Stairs boss. With the director." He frowned.

Vicki quirked an eyebrow. Perhaps this mysterious girlfriend that Jenny had told her of on the phone was... A-a Wer? No way. She sighed, looking up at the stairs. "Damn why do you people keep it so dark in here?" She grumbled, not sure if it was so dark or if it was just her bad eyes.

He nodded, having a feeling that Ziva was in her wolf form, curled up in Jen's office. "Does it look that busy up here?" They were able to function well with just their desk lamps at night, but he knew that Vicki's eyes were bad. But to him, it seemed brighter than before. He chalked that up to Vicki's blood, wondering just what else human blood could do for him.

She glared at him, moving away from him when she felt his eyes on her again. "Once was enough buddy, fuck off." She murmured, leaning on the wall of the bullpen and rubbing her temples again. She sighed, "Where the hell is that woman." She growled.

He glared at her, but ran up to Jen's office, looking for her. "Jen, are you in there?" He took a peek into her office and was greeted by a large black furred wolf. "Down, Ziva," he growled softly, tapping the exuberant wolf on the nose. What was it with Tony and Ziva when they were in their wolf forms? They were nothing but balls of fur and energy. "Jen, Vicki's looking at you."

She barked at him, growling and snapping at his hand when he tapped her nose.

Jenny looked up and made a face. "At me? Or for me?" She smirked, walking over and hauling Ziva back. "Come on, girl. Let's head out." She said, holding out the collar and leash. She didn't want to make a scene more than she had to. "What does she want?" She asked, looking down as Ziva started making a fuss again. "Ziva, knock it off, what's with you?" She looked up at Gibbs, "What did you do?" She asked, an eyebrow furrowing slightly as she slipped the chain collar around the over sized wolf's neck and attached the leash. She tugged it softly, "Ziva, stop." She growled her eyes moving up to Gibbs again.

He shifted slightly where he stood. Angry werewolves made him nervous, and Ziva was definitely angry with him for something. Luckily, she was in wolf form so she couldn't tell Jen right away what he had done. "I didn't do anything that we haven't done before," he said cryptically. He wasn't going to say any more unless she pushed him.

Ziva barked at him again, viciously before squeaking and coughing a little at the harsh tug. She whimpered and retreated, growling at him with her dark eyes narrowed. Her teeth bared slightly and continued to growl.

Jenny frowned, pushing him out of the office and toward the elevator. She paused, looking over the rail. "Vicki!" She called, "Meet me at the elevator." She turned, "You, come with me." She hissed at Gibbs, keeping Ziva's leash short as they went to the elevator.

He hissed at Ziva, letting her see a flash of his eyes going dark and fangs fully extended, before he followed Jen down and waited for her at the elevator. He could only wince and wait to face an angry wolf, an extremely angry human, and one pissed off half Wer in an enclosed space. He was certain that he would die at this point, and hoped that it would be quick and painless for him.

Ziva hid behind Jenny, growling at Gibbs and keeping low to the floor the whole time.

She looked up at Vicki once she got in, forgetting about Gibbs for the moment and nuzzling Vicki's leg, lapping at her hand and murring softly. Once the elevator doors closed, she put the scents together. She tried to lunge at Gibbs, barking again.

Jenny grabbed at the collar, tugging back was nearly impossible. This was a werewolf not a dog. "Ziva! Knock it off!" She cried in Hebrew, causing the barking to die down to low growls again.

Vicki made a face, "Something Mr. Gibbs has done to piss her off?" She asked, glaring at him as she spoke to Jenny. She knew very well what Ziva was angry about and couldn't help but smile deviously.

He glared at Vicki as she took pleasure in his discomfort with Ziva almost ready to attack him. Of course she could smell Vicki all over him from his little taste. Thankfully, Jen couldn't. Part of him wanted to leap up onto the ceiling out of Ziva's reach, but he couldn't. Not with people still in the building. "Can't you control her a little better, Jen?"

"She's a werewolf not a fucking dog, Jethro." She tugged the leather collar again, growling something at Ziva softly.

Vicki snorted at Jen's remark, kneeling down in front of Ziva to keep her attention for a moment. While it was rather difficult, she managed a little, scratching under Ziva's collar.

He hoped that Vicki could calm Ziva down while he pressed against the wall farthest from the angry wolf. "I know that, Jen!" he hissed, keeping an eye on her. "I know she's a fucking wolf, just like Tony's a fucking wolf. Tony didn't try and rip my damn throat out when I went down to see him!" He hoped that Ziva would just stay there, or he was on the ceiling, regardless of who saw him.

Vicki let out an audible laugh when he said that. "I wonder why," She smirked, stroking Ziva's muzzle. "Oh come on now, leave him alone. He's just a vampire." She chuckled watching as Ziva calmed a little under her touch. "Not worth the fight, miss." She scratched behind her ears gently.

Jen quirked an eyebrow, turning slowly to look at Gibbs. "Something you'd like to share, Jethro?" She asked, tilting her head and narrowing her eyes.

He swallowed and looked between the two women. "I may have lost control of myself and drank from Vicki." It wasn't like it was completely unexpected from him. He was, after all, a vampire, and he had gone so long without human blood, living or dead. He thought he could quit the stuff cold turkey, but when someone who smelled so good put herself in situations where she kept tempting him, he couldn't help himself but indulge in what she had offered. He tried his best not to wince, and prayed that Jen would go easy on him.

Jenny glared, "I have barely enough will to keep myself from letting go of this collar Jethro." She said carefully, taking a small step forward and causing Ziva to growl at him again. She looked over at Vicki with a slightly less than disapproving look.

"Ah come on Jenny, He's too easy. He obviously hasn't been a vampire very long if he can't even control himself around me." She chuckled, getting to her feet. "Weak bastard." She leaned against the wall hastily making her way out of the elevator once it opened to the lobby. Quickly followed by Ziva and then Jen.

Gibbs followed the women, glaring at Vicki. "I may not be as old as your Henry, but I've been around long enough to be able to control myself." Or so he had thought. "I've been living off of the mice and rats that come into my basement since Paris, Jen," he growled. "Over ten years, the only times I'd drink a drop of human blood would be when Ducky forced me to." _Always after a fight or an injury._

She swatted Ziva near the tail, "Stop." She ordered again, walking with Vicki and Jethro out of the building. "Well maybe I should send her to your house and force you to deal with her. Or better yet, maybe I should make you come to mine and tie you up. Force you to stay in the same room until you can learn to control yourself?" She suggested, keeping a steady glare on him while she walked next to Ziva.

He glared at Jen, but agreed. If he could control himself around her, he could learn to control himself around Vicki as well. "Whatever you think is best, Director," he said, drawing out her title in a way that bugged her. He always felt the need to say it like that if he were forced to go through something like that.

"Jethro." She growled when he said her title that way. "Even better, I'm going to leave Vicki to torture you since you seem to not know when to quit." She growled, opening the back door of her car and letting Ziva hop in. She closed the door and opened the front for Vicki, who tripped and almost fell, but caught herself, feeling around the edges of the car, mumbling about night blindness. She looked at Gibbs again after closing the door. 'I'm sure you know how to get there." She turned around and got into her car.

He nodded, barely keeping his second nature in check. What was it about today that made it so hard to keep that side of him retrained? He went to his car and started it up. With any luck, he would beat Jen there. Smirking at the thought, he took off, speeding through the streets until he reached her Georgetown townhouse.


	2. Anger Management

Jen got there soon after, having a rather in depth conversation with Vicki had kept her driving a little slower. She handed the leash to Vicki, "You take her, I have to go deal with the other one." She got out of the car with the other two, walking up to the house and opening the door.

He was standing in her study, a glass of bourbon in hand. "I suppose you're here to lecture me, Jen." He didn't regret it now that it had happened, but he was still a bit worried what she would do to him about it. "I had one lapse. She smells so much like you, it drove me crazy, and it happened."

She chuckled, hearing claws across hard wood flooring as Ziva bounded up the stairs. She looked at him, closing the doors to the study. "It doesn't matter. You know that if you need to do that you should come to me. She's younger Jethro, sure her blood rebuilds a little faster, but why would you do that? Come on, you can endure my teases. You think you can handle a night with her?" She growled softly, leaning on the wooden doors.

"I'd rather not run the risk of having a pissed off alpha female tearing me to shreds if I came to you." And judging the way Ziva reacted to him drinking Vicki's blood, he would definitely be a dead man if he came to Jen for a pick me up. "Another vampire's human, I'd run a lesser risk. Especially given how old her vampire is." It meant that he couldn't come out in the sunlight. Contrary to what people thought, vampirism was like a virus, and could mutate just like a virus. The strain he had been infected with had adapted so he could be in sunlight with only sustaining sunburns and a loss of all his powers, instead of vaporizing.

Vicki heard the conversation outside the door and smirked, Bad eyes made for better hearing. She laughed softly, walking to the living room and sitting down near the fireplace, sitting and lighting it.

Jenny heard the fire lit and looked up, shaking it off, she looked up at him. "Go up stairs to the guest room. That's where she's staying. I swear if I have to bind you by magic, Jethro, I will." She opened the door, motioning out. "You're stuck with her tonight."

He downed the rest of his bourbon and left, glaring at Jen. "You wouldn't bind us in there with magic," he challenged. He had a feeling with the challenge issued, she would bind them in there. However, Vicki seemed immune to his powers, so maybe she was immune to Jen's magic. He could hope, right? He trudged upstairs, knowing where the guestroom was all too well.

Vicki smiled, looking up when the door opened. She saw Gibbs go up stairs and got up, turning off the fireplace and walking after him. She looked at Jenny with a curious smile, walking up the stairs. She caught him going into the guestroom and jogged up, "Hey, this is my room for the week. And next week." She made a face, leaning on the doorframe and picking at her hands anxiously.

Gibbs turned and watched her while he sat on the bed. "No doubt Jen's casting a binding spell to keep us in here right now." He stood and tested the door, jumping back when the knob turned white-hot to the touch. "Damn, did it already. She always was a sneak with her magic."

Vicki chuckled, putting her hand through the door and making a face. "Must be a vampires only spell." She smirked, kicking the door closed and looking up at him. "Hope that won't pose a problem." She glared, pushing her glasses back up.

He glared at Vicki. "Well, Jen bound me in here with you. I'm sure she'll find a way to bind you in here too, so we might as well make the best of this situation." He unlaced his boots and took them off, leaving them by the door. "Hope you don't mind if I get a little more comfortable."

"Depends. You sleep naked?" She asked, taking her jacket off and then her shoes. She set her jacket aside, going through her bag to find something to wear. Of course she had to sleep naked, right? She grumbled, pulling out a pair of boxers she'd stolen from Henry and a long sleeved blue shirt that had a twenty-one on the right shoulder. She glared at him, "You watch, I'll kill you." She glowered, turning her back to him again and taking off her sweater and then her shirt. "I mean it, Gibbs." She growled his name cool-y, pulling the straps of her bra from her shoulders and then pulling her shirt off, then her bra after. She'd leave her jeans for the moment.

He turned and began to undress. It cut down on the temptation to peek at her. "Only if you promise the same, Vicki." He tossed his blazer on a nearby armchair before pulling off his polo and folding it neatly. It was a force of habit from his Marine days. He debated on keeping the undershirt on, but it was warm out, and he could do without it tonight. Off that went, folded and resting on top of his polo. Next went the khaki pants he wore, and finally his socks. "I'm not Tony. I wear boxers to bed. Sometimes a tee."

"You're nothing much to look at." She shot glaring over her shoulder which was irrelevant because she had no peripheral vision. "Wear both, please." She hastily stripped from her pants and panties, and pulled on her boxers. She crossed the room and got onto the bed, claiming her side. It kind of reminded her of her own room at home, she liked that. With the exception of the vampire in the room not being Henry.

He took the undershirt off the dresser and pulled it on again, continuing to glare at Vicki. He would have lied if he tried to make a comeback to her. She was nice to look at, but he wasn't about to tell her that. "Neither are you," he claimed the other side of the bed and glared coolly at her. He was feeling tempted again by being so close to her, but he was fighting it off easier this time.

She smirked, "Then you find Jenny unattractive?" She asked coyly, rolling over to face him with a cold glare to match his own. "I've been told we're quite alike. So either you're lying to me, or you're lying to her." She grinned, pushing her glasses up and taking her hair from her ponytail.

She had trapped him, and he cursed. "What do you think?" he growled, moving to pin her down, one hand pinning both her wrists. There was something about her, whether it was how much she reminded him of Jen or the fact that she was feisty and had spirit, he couldn't quite say what made her so appealing.

She glared at him, nearly nose to nose with him. "You shouldn't be doing this- Jethro.' She narrowed her eyes further when she said his name, a coy smile crossing her lips. She struggled a bit against him and sighed, it was useless, and he was a vampire. He was fifty times stronger than she was.

He leaned close and smirked. "You're treading dangerous ground, Vicki Nelson," he purred in her ear, gently nipping her earlobe. She was so much like Jen; it was kind of frightening just how alike the two women were. But it was also so arousing, and he growled as her scent enveloped him.

She hissed softly, "Don't bite. Keep the fancy dental work to yourself, Night walker." She growled, nudging him roughly in the cheek with her forehead. She was helpless there and he could pretty much rape her if he wanted to. But that was something she did -not- fear with him. She'd heard the stories from Jen. He would do the same thing Henry did. Mostly talk to her and then try to fuck her, and then feed from her. She felt the hair on her arms and neck rise at the thought; her heart beat increasing the slightest bit. She took a deep breath, looking up at him. "If you're not going to give me my hands, push my glasses up." She didn't show him the respect he wanted. He'd fed without asking and she wasn't going to give it to him. She smirked, keeping her eyes on his.

He growled softly, but used his free hand to push her glasses up. He could feel her heartbeat move faster under her skin, and he purred, eyes going dark. "There," he gently caressed her cheek, knowing that he had been out of line with feeding from her earlier. "You are not going to tell Jen this," he murmured softly, "but I was out of line earlier." He didn't know why, but he wanted to at least try to get along with her. "I should have asked to feed off of you."

"That almost sounded like an apology," She smirked, she would still toy with him. She leaned up, nuzzling his jaw and purring with satisfaction. "But next time, you should ask. I'm just going to remind you I do still have use of my legs and Vampire or not it is going to hurt if I decide to knee you in the fine places." She grinned, resting her head back on the pillow.

"Noted," he murmured. "Would you mind if I fed off of you again?" He was still longing, the hunger still burned in him, but he wouldn't go there again without asking her. "I'll make it worth your while." He nipped her earlobe again, tempted to show her just what he could make her feel.

She inhaled sharply through clenched teeth. "And how do you plan on doing that?" She growled, jaw tense, teeth clenched as she looked over at him, though her eyes met nothing but silvering hair. "Because, I hardly believe you could." She challenged.

He kissed her deeply, showing her exactly what Jen had seen in him all those years ago in Europe. His tongue moved across her lips, gently prodding between hers, seeking entry. His free hand moved down to gently massage one thigh. She felt good pressed against him, despite the clothing between them, and he was starting to feel aroused by everything about her.

She made a small sound, parting her lips at his request. Okay, she'd let him have his way. Not like she minded, she wasn't tied down. She was free to do what she wanted. She moved her hips, grinding against him playfully. She tensed her arms against his hand, struggling under him and moaning softly and kissing him carefully. She was aware of the fangs. She had to be careful.

He willed his fangs to retract so he wouldn't hurt her, but it was hard. They didn't want to go back, ready for a lengthier feeding than that little tasted from the elevator. Instinct took over, and somehow, he knew that the blood tasted sweetest right at the peak of climax, and he moved his hand up further, pulling back and giving her a questioning look. "Are you sure?" He wouldn't go further unless she really wanted it.

She nodded, "You've got me all turned on now, if you stop I'll hurt you." She smiled, leaning up and kissing him roughly. Something about those dark eyes and the dancing on the edge of danger really got her going. She growled softly, moving her hips up to grind him again with her strong legs. Perhaps the events of her days really were paying off. She struggled against him again.

He growled softly and kissed her again, his hand trailing up her thigh as he nudged her legs apart. Her grinding was turning him on more, and he could feel his body reacting to her movements. "Good incentive to keep going," he growled softly, rubbing her clit gently though the thin material of her boxers.

She bit her lip hard, forcing her hips up against his hand eagerly. Damn Vampires and their skilled hands. She was already wet from this and she hardly found that fair. She brought her leg up, grinding against him every time she moved her hips.

He moaned as she continued to grind against his hips while his hand continued to massage her clit. She was already so wet, and he smirked at that. Was Vicki just that aroused by vampires? His hand worked to pull her boxers down.

She arched up to help him, groaning softly. "Damn you," She purred angrily, kissing him hard again. "I don't know why you can do this." She panted softly, keeping her eyes on his. His were black now; she could almost feel the Hunger coming off of him.

He smirked at her and tossed her boxers aside. "Do what?" he purred, acting innocent about the whole thing. He wasn't to blame if she was turned on by what he was doing. She was so wet, he moaned and gently eased a finger into her. He was tempted to bite her now, but knew it was wiser to wait until that moment.

"Oh, you take me for weak-" She bit her lip, moving her hips up against his finger. "I-I can take s-o much more than that." She moaned, "More-" She begged softly, looking up at him over her glasses, her eyes half open. "Please?" She smirked.

He kissed her again, adding a second finger inside her. This felt good, but he wanted to take her, to feel her around him. Releasing her wrists, he tried to remove her shirt. "How much more do you want?""

"Don't make me ask again," She purred, reaching up and pulling his shirt off and clawing down his back, her hips moving harder against his hand. She cursed softly, arching up a little more under him.

He smiled at her obvious frustration as he helped her out of her shirt before tugging off his own clothing. "I won't. Doesn't mean I won't tease you." He thrust two fingers into her, thumb moving against her clit as he worked to tease her into frenzy.

She twisted under him, letting out a soft gasp and trying to keep her voice down. She couldn't help that she was extremely-- verbal, during intercourse. But she felt compelled to keep her voice down while she was in Jenny's house. Besides, Jenny was the one that locked her in a room with a vampire. A Vampire- of all things! She clenched her jaw, drowning out her whimpers softly, trying to breathe properly.

He could feel himself become aroused from her scent, her sounds, the feeling of her pulse under her smooth skin. Her scent was overwhelming him and he withdrew his hand, moving between her legs. "We'll need to be quiet." Not just because Jen was in a nearby room, but also due to Ziva's hearing. The last thing he wanted was the enraged wolf trying to break the door down.

"In case you haven't noticed that's damn near impossible for me!" She hissed, clawing at his chest softly. She moved one hand up, taking her glasses of and setting them aside. She pushed the panic of blindness away, moving her hands up and feeling carefully for him. Her hands moved up his arms, kneading at him delicately.

He purred when she started to knead his arms. "Will I have to gag you?" he growled with a smirk. She felt good, surrounding him like this. He was completely enveloped in her scent, her pulse tempting him beneath her skin. He wouldn't, since he was enjoying her moans, but he wondered if she was into that.

She glared, "You wouldn't." She hissed, moving her hips up slightly, begging him silently. Her kneading became clawing for a moment, her eyes narrowed as she tried to focus on him through near blindness.

He kissed her deeply to silence her cries as his thrusts moved faster. "You don't know, I might." He could detect subtle changes to her scent and nuzzled her neck, feeling her blood pound harder through her veins. He kissed over her pulse point, near the area where he had bitten her earlier.

She whimpered softly, losing herself in the ecstasy of this vampire. She moved with him, clawing at his back and moving her strong legs around his to force him closer. She arched up higher under him, tilting her head to give him more room. She tried to keep her sounds in check but it was getting gradually more difficult.

His fangs extended fully and his eyes went dark when the need for her blood consumed him. He closed his eyes and bit down, purring in satisfaction as the sweet, slightly spicy taste of her blood overwhelmed him. She was delicious, and just what he needed to feel the way he used to before he had given up human blood. He started thrusting faster and harder, the rush of pleasure when feeding threatening to push him over the edge.

She nearly screamed, clawing him hard. It overwhelmed her, the pleasure that ripped through her when they did that. She couldn't even will herself to stop when she felt her orgasm crash into her. She arched up, clawing his back hard and letting the familiar bursts of orgasm course through her with the mixed perfect sting of him drinking her blood. She didn't bother holding back, she came hard, her entire well muscled body tensing up, her legs trapping his, her muscles clenching around him.

Her orgasm pushed him over the edge as he drank from her. His moans were muffled against her neck until he drank his fill. He nuzzled her neck and felt his fangs retract while he lapped at the wounds to heal them. "You are so good," he purred, holding her close, keeping an eye on the bite wounds as they closed.

She collapsed under him, letting her back meet the bed again. She panted softly, keeping her eyes closed. She shook her head a little, trying to get her hair to move off her forehead. She reached up, pushing a damp lock of hair away from her face before opening her eyes and looking up at him. "You aren't so bad yourself when you ask permission," She chuckled, still working for her breath. She smiled a little, struggling to focus her blinding eyes with no luck.

He smirked and gently brushed the hair from her face. The human blood made him feel stronger, more live than he had been. "I feel...different. The blood, maybe?" He wasn't sure what it was; having gone without living human blood for so long, but it made him feel a lot better than he had in a long time.

She shifted, forcing him out of her and pushing him off with a small smile. She slipped her glasses on, turning to face him. She looked at him a few moments, letting her smile spread a little wider. "Yes. It is. I don't even know how you've lived off of animals." She frowned, thinking of Henry, he'd never done that. She shrugged the thought away, looking up at him again, thankful the light was still on.

He looked her in those gorgeous green eyes that almost made him think of Jen and smiled. "It wasn't easy. After a while, I just got used to it, even if it's not as effective." He leaned back and thought about all the times he had been forced to drink cold dead blood by Ducky after he had been injured, and frowned.

She studied his face a few moments, "That sounds kind of gross." She admitted with an awkward expression. She smiled a little, turning and pawing for her shirt. She pulled it back on, snuggling against her pillow that she'd stolen from home. "And you said Mice? How big are they? How the hell do you stay alive?" She laughed softly, glancing at the time and making a face. It was nearly three am. Henry was usually back home and prepared to let the day take him by then. She looked up at him and squinted a little. "Don't you have- a Sanctuary to go to?" She asked curiously, one brow raised.

He shrugged. "I got used to it after a while. And I supplemented my diet with squirrels, chipmunks, and the occasional rat. If I got into a bad fight, one that would land me in the hospital, our ME will get some blood from Autopsy for me. I hate that stuff though. It's not alive." He looked at her in confusion. "A sanctuary? Why would I need that?"

"The- sunlight?" She frowned, her brow furrowing in confusion. "Doesn't- Don't you. Mn. Doesn't the day rest you?" She asked, she couldn't really put it into words the way Henry could. She pushed herself to sit up, tugging the blanket close to her and tugging her sleeves over her hands. She looked down at him, perhaps a good time to ask all sorts of questions.

He shook his head. "I was out in the sun yesterday. Why would it bother me?" He pulled on his boxers, figuring she would be more comfortable with him dressed a little. "My sire told me that vampirism is almost like the flu, always mutating and adapting, looking for new ways to better itself. I can go out in sunlight, but I can't use any of my powers. Trade one ability for another."

She made a face. "I have to talk to Henry about that one." She smirked, fiddling with the blanket. "I wish Henry could do that," She sighed, "it'd solve all my problems," she muttered softly. She shrugged it off, reaching over and pulling her own boxers on. She got up, walking over to the window and leaning on the sill, looking outside. Which was completely pointless. She couldn't see anything out there. She moved to open the window and squeaked, jumping back and grabbing her right arm as the brand flared. "God damn it, ow." She hissed, walking back over to the bed and sitting down. She tugged her sleeve up, in enough time to watch the embers die down. She looked up at him, tugging her sleeve back down. "Guess we really are stuck in here." She looked over at him. "So- you can really go in sunlight?"

"I'll show you in a few hours if you doubt me." He smirked and joined her at the window. "She charmed it to work against your brands?" He frowned and gently rubbed the symbols. He could hate whom they stood for, but he couldn't hate the woman who unwillingly bore them. "How did these happen?" he asked softly.

She pulled her arms away from him, forcing her sleeves down. "Astaroth." She swallowed hard. "It's a long story." She moved away from him, leaning against the headboard and holding her pillow. She stretched her legs out, pushing her glasses up and looking over at him. "How long have you been alive- err- you know what I mean..."

"We've got time, unless you don't want to tell me now." He sat at the other end of the bed and watched her. "I was turned in the middle of the US Civil War. I was a Marine, fighting for the Union. The rest of my family were part of the Confederacy, and my sister thought her betrothed would teach me a lesson." He had been fortunate that his sire had stumbled upon him after his sister's fiancée had stabbed him in the back. It had been a dirty bar fight, and Johnnie never knew when to quit. But to have his own fiancée talk him into it, to be killed by his own sister, that just wasn't right. "My sire saved my life and showed me a new one."

She nodded, absently touching her wrist where Henry had first fed from her. Well, where she'd forced him. She looked up at him. "You. He- Wow." She winced a little, "Sorry I asked." She said softly, Civil war? So that would make him what- Barely one hundred? She wasn't sure. She didn't feel like thinking about it. She already had a headache. She looked up at him again, pushing her glasses up again. "Ever since I met Coreen and Henry it seems like I just can't part myself from this ridiculous-- I mean- ... supernatural... shit..." She murmured, resting her head back on the headboard. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail, resting her head back on the headboard again.

He crawled over and hoped she would lean against him. "I live with it every day. Believe me, I know the feeling. Two of my agents are werewolves, Jen is part Wer and Abby is a witch, and my ME is a voodoo priest." The only normal ones on his team were McGee and Palmer, and he was starting to have doubts about the latter. Ducky was probably parting the secret of his trade with the younger man. He wasn't going to argue, though. It got results when Ducky could talk to the dead easily. "Some days I wish my sire had just left me to bleed at the side of the road. I live in the modern world, but that sure as hell doesn't mean that I understand it."

She cringed when he mentioned Voodoo. "I've almost died enough times, Thank you. Voodoo, demons, ghosts- Vampire." She made a face, leaning toward him slightly. She looked up at him, frowning. "What do you mean you don't understand it? You're a navy cop for god sakes." She frowned, looking across the room again.

He shrugged. "I'm an old dinosaur, nearly 170. Technology changes too fast for me to keep up with it." Or for him to bother keeping up with it. "Our ME only uses his powers to communicate with the victims. I won't lie. It helps our solve rate when the victim can tell him exactly how they died." They were the best team at NCIS for a reason, after all. Even if that reason was magic.

"Henry is four hundred and fifty-something." She chuckled, "He's a novelist for god sakes. Are you telling me you can't work a computer?" She asked, biting her lip to suppress a grin. She had no right to laugh; she wasn't very computer literate herself.

"I can. Doesn't mean I like them." He smirked at the thought of all the computers tech support had to replace for him. "I went through six computers in about two years. How about you and your Henry? Do either of you get along with technology?" He sometimes wished he had McGee's affinity for tech stuff, but he figured life was easier without it.

"He does. I don't." She made a face; she turned a little to look at him properly. "Six computers in two years?" Her eyes were slightly wide with surprise. "Wow. I still only have one. Okay, two." She defended, "But it's not like I use it," She grumbled something about her eyes being so bad and took a breath, pressing the rage about it back to the depths of her mind.

He felt her tense up beside him and placed a calming hand on her shoulder. "Relax, Vicki." He wished there were something he could do about her eyesight without turning her. The last thing he wanted was to start a war by turning another vampire's human. "Trust me, Vicki, if I could help save your eyesight without turning you, I would."

She shrugged him off. "Don't. I get enough of fucking Celluci's pity I don't need it from you too." She got up off the bed, walking away from him and stopping at the door. "Damn it Jenny! Let me the hell out of here!" She yelled, hearing a bark of protest she growled to herself, running a hand over her hair and sighing softly. She took her glasses off, rubbing her eyes and slipping her glasses back on again. She heard footsteps down the hall and jumped back when her door swung open. She glared hard at the redhead in front of her. "Take this god damned spell off the door." She narrowed her eyes, reaching forward to touch the doorframe but pulling back quickly when the brand burned.

Jenny made a face, looking behind Vicki to Gibbs, who seemed a little haphazard. "Everything alright in here?" She asked, a coy smirk across her lips. Vicki seemed tense and it only made her want to leave the door spelled longer, but she'd wait for another response.

He glared at the two women, wishing that had come out better. "Everything was fine, Jen." Until Vicki flew off the handle about her eyesight, but he wasn't about to say that. If only she knew that he understood. In the daytime, when his senses were that of a normal human, his vision was probably just as bad as hers was. Well, when he had been living on a steady diet of rodents, anyway.

Jenny reached up, tracing something across the top of the doorframe, and then down the side. She stepped aside, letting Vicki storm off before turning to look at him again. "Mentioned her eyesight, didn't you?" She asked, still holding that smug smirk on her face. She crossed her arms, watching him for a moment. "Guess I should have warned you about that." She leaned over to make sure Vicki had gone down stairs before continuing. "She has Retinitis Pigmentosa. I'd suggest you don't bring up her sight again. She gets kinda-" She nodded, "Touchy." She lowered her voice at the last word, leaning on the doorframe a little more. She glanced over when dark hair caught her eye and smiled a little at Ziva who was barely sticking her head out of the room. "Clothing," She ordered, while there were other people around she'd rather her lover not walk around naked. Why were Wer's so- open? She brushed the thought aside, looking back at him. "You look like you're feeling rather good, Jethro." She narrowed her eyes slightly.

He shrugged, not seeing the shame in what he had done. "I asked permission this time, Jen. She's so much like you, it's scary." He definitely felt better than he had in years. "I haven't felt this good in ten years." He wondered what kind of effect fresh human blood would have on him. "I haven't had fresh blood in ten years, Jen. Not since Europe with you."

She narrowed her eyes further, hearing a barely audible growl from behind her that had literally taken the words from her mouth. She knew he probably heard her heart beat a little harder. She swallowed hard, taking a deep breath to relax her heart back to normal. She wouldn't admit defeat of jealousy. "Well if anyone dies, I'll hold you personally responsible for it." She looked slightly behind her as Ziva grabbed her hand to calm her. She looked forward again, relaxing her glare a little. "Well I don't know what to tell you, then," She said, keeping her hand behind her holding Ziva's. It did help keep her calm, a little. "And have you ever thought maybe there's a reason for that?" She asked cool-y.

He sighed and looked at her with Ziva. She was a jealous Wer, and he knew that she wouldn't let him anywhere near Jen. The two women were mates, and he wouldn't come between that bond. "No one is going to die, Jen. I'm not going to start a war with some older, stronger vampire over your cousin." Not that Vicki wasn't worth it. She definitely was, but it wasn't a risk he wanted to take.

"Well don't make a habit of this. Now if you want to keep living, I'd go apologize before she tries to decapitate you." She turned around, pushing Ziva back to their room gently. She grabbed the younger woman when she whipped around to attack him with a louder growl. "Ziva stop." She purred, pushing her back into the room and slamming the door.

He went downstairs in search of Vicki, deciding that Jen had some good advice. Decapitation hurt like a bitch, and he wasn't going to risk that one. His sire, older and more powerful, had lived for several minutes after a hunter had decapitated him, and the screams were something that haunted him still. "Vicki? I'm sorry." He wondered if Jen would have had a stroke if she had heard him apologize. He never apologized, at least, not when his team was around. "I shouldn't have brought up your eyesight. Jen told me the whole story."

"Shut up." She growled, watching the fire quietly. "Jenny said you don't know how to apologize. Guess she was wrong after a hundred and seventy years, Hmm? Well I don't give a shit, you don't sound like you mean it." She got up and brushed past him. "And I don't care, it's none of your business anyway." She walked to the kitchen. She wanted coffee or something- anything. Orange juice, she was going to need that. She was still feeling a little dizzy.

He followed her to the kitchen and frowned. "I'm a little out of practice," he admitted. "I wasn't always like this." He leaned against the counter as she rummaged through the kitchen for something. "I was married, about thirty years ago." Or more appropriately, he had bonded to a human. "We had a daughter, but almost twenty years ago they were killed. A drug dealer summoned a demon in league with Astaroth and killed my family." He didn't know why he was telling her this, but he felt it was important. "I lost my mate and my daughter that day. I couldn't protect them."

She paused, looking at him, "How the hell did you have a ki-" She paused, "Right, not a vampire during the day. That's cheating you know. Vampires are supposed to be 'children of the night'." She paused when he started to speak again and looked up at her hands on the cupboard, staring at the brands that were negative images of each other. One filled in dark, one the opposite. She listened a moment longer, turning and leaning on the counter. "And you thought Jenny was going to be your mate too, hmm?" She asked quietly, hoisting herself up onto the counter and looking over at him. His subject change had worked for the most part; she wasn't as upset now.

"I had hoped so, but I see how happy Ziva makes her. They were meant to be." He hadn't really thought about how he had felt back in Europe, but he had hoped that he could bond with Jen. "When she came back to work at NCIS DC, I could smell Wer on her, in the mating bond way and not because she lived with a Wer." And that's when he knew he had no chance with her.

"A witch and a Wer. Never saw that one coming." She stated with thick sarcasm. "How long have you known Ziva is a Wer?" She asked, her brows drawing into a thoughtful v as she thought about that for a moment. She remembered the story that Jenny had told her about Ziva. But she hadn't known the woman was a Wer until this night. "And what about Tony? I bet he's a total ladies man. I met a family of Wer's once. Yeah, Peter was a bit of a … Yeah. But it turned out he didn't get any. Maybe that's why he was like that." She shrugged the thought off, reaching into the cupboard next to her to retrieve the tea.

"The night I trusted her with my life." He told her about Ari and how he had killed a member of his team, and how he had put his life in Ziva's hands. "I asked her to kill her half brother to save my life. I could smell it on her when we spent the night planning." When she talked about the family of Wer's she had met, he smirked. "That sounds like Tony. I never smell any strange human scents on him after his hot dates. I think it's just an act." But he knew that Tony wanted to bond, he just hadn't found the right person. "Tony's probably just searching for his mate, still."

She wasn't exactly an expert on lycanthropy, but she knew enough. "Perhaps another Wer." She suggested, "What about this girl that ... Ari? Killed. Who was she?" She asked, slipping off the counter to make her tea.

"Kate was human, worked for the Secret Service before she came to NCIS." She hadn't known about any of them, but he had wanted to tell her. She was someone else who had smelled good to him, but he knew that Tony had been protective of her, seeing her as part of his pack. That was why he nosed around her belongings and sabotaged her dates whenever he could.

She smirked, pushing her glasses up. "Sounds like a nice girl." She said quietly, looking up at him. "Were you there when she died?" She asked, watching the deep red brown seep through the water from the leaves. She hoisted herself up on the counter again, casting her eyes over to him once more. His stories were rather intriguing.

He nodded. "Tony and I were both there on the rooftop. We had taken down a terrorist cell targeting Navy families at Norfolk and Kate had just taken a bullet for me. We didn't know she had been wearing a vest at the time." But he was glad she was. Then, when they were laughing and joking as they dropped their guard, Ari's bullet had taken her. "Tony's face was spattered with her blood and she was on the ground. We didn't even know." Their powers didn't work in the daylight, and they were almost totally normal humans then. "We should have known this would have happened."

She scrunched up her face slightly when he talked about her blood on Tony's face. "Why didn't you change her?" She asked, "Turn her, I mean." She corrected herself, unaware that it had happened in the day. "I mean- if she meant that much to you guys... Wouldn't it have been logical?" She made a face, looking down and prodding at her tea bag.

"She went down, gun shot wound to the head, through and through. There wasn't anything I could have done for her." Another person he had failed to protect. "Ducky said she died instantly. I couldn't have changed her if I had wanted to." It still hurt; talking about those loved ones he had lost. His human family all those years ago, his wife and daughter, and Kate.

She nodded a little, "Sorry, I uh, pried." She said softly, taking a small sip from he tea. He seemed a little upset by her questioning. She couldn't help it, it was habit from when she used to work for the station in Toronto. She cringed a little, slipping off of the counter and making her way to the living room again. She felt a little guilty for asking him so much. It wasn't like he had no choice. He didn't have to share if he hadn't wanted to. But she wouldn't say anymore. She settled herself in front of the fire again, placing her cup down.

He went with her and sat behind her. "I wouldn't have shared it if I didn't want to." He placed a hand on her shoulder and moved around to hold her. "You don't have to apologize." They were all painful memories, but she had wanted to know, and he wanted to tell her. Maybe he would understand him a little better now.

She leaned forward slightly, against his hold. She looked down at her right arm, studying her watch as she took another drink from her tea. "I, uh. I have to call someone." She said softly, getting up and walking toward the door. "I'll be back in a while." She turned, narrowly missing the wall and cursing softly as she stumbled to dodge it. She shook her head, making her way up the stairs, dodging the large black dog on it's way down.

Gibbs looked over when he heard the sound of paws on hardwood floor, and saw Ziva in her wolf forms standing in the doorway. "You're not going to tear me apart with your teeth, are you?" He didn't know if she would still think he deserved it after drinking from Vicki, but he wouldn't argue with her if she tried.

She sat down heavily, watching him with very judgmental dark eyes for a few moments before padding over quietly. She wandered behind the couch, tugging the blanket down over her and changing in less than a heartbeat. She pulled the blanket around her, taking a breath to suppress the growl in her chest. She wrapped the blanket around herself, holding it carefully before making her way around the couch and sitting down in front of the fireplace. "I could give you a few reasons I would like to. But I will not. What is the matter?" She asked, hugging her legs and looking over at him with her peripheral vision mostly.

"We talked." He looked over at her, knowing he could relax a little bit now that he knew she wouldn't tear him apart. "More like I talked and she listened. She asked about the team, my past. When I was turned, and about when I knew what you were." They would have been able to tell, even with their senses dulled by daylight. It was something they could just sense on instinct.

Her eyes widened slightly. "You seem very open with this woman when she is already bound to another vampire, Gibbs. You should be careful. Mr. Fitzroy is a lot stronger than you." She gave him a strange expression that was about as inhuman as she was. She shook her head a little. Something it was rather difficult to sit with a Vampire, but she didn't mind him quite so much. "Why did you feed from her?" She asked, getting right to her point.

He shrugged at her warning. While he didn't want to face Fitzroy, he knew that it would be difficult for a vampire that couldn't be out in the sun to travel from Toronto to DC. "I don't know why I felt so drawn to her. You know it's no big secret that I fed from Jen in Europe, and Vicki's a lot like Jen." Not that he would steal Ziva's mate.

Ziva growled at him softly, her eyes narrowed slightly. "Yes. I'm very well aware of that." She noted- a muscle in her jaw twitched slightly as she held back the urge to snarl at him for reminding her. "You should be more careful regardless. She has already been marked by a vampire. A rather well known one at that." She wasn't so sure if Gibbs knew about the vampire as much as she did. She turned her attention to the fireplace without another word.

He growled softly and kept his gaze fixed on the flames. "You think I go hunting for others of my kind, Ziva?" He knew others were out there, and that he wasn't the only vampire in DC, but he preferred to stay out of their affairs. "I'll watch my back, Ziva, but I didn't ask for your opinion." He knew that mating with Vicki was out of the question when she was so close to Fitzroy.

Ziva growled at him again, once again a wolf in a heartbeat. She crouched down, chin rested on the floor as she watched the flames. She growled deeply in reply to his words, tail impatiently thumping against the floor. She got up and walked toward the door, pausing and barking at him. She wanted to walk and she sure as shit wasn't going alone.

"You need to go for a walk?" He stood and went upstairs. "Let me get dressed. I'm not parading around in my boxers." He quickly redressed and met Ziva downstairs, carrying her leash and collar. "I don't know if you like these or not, but you're wearing them for your walk."

She let out a wheezy bark that almost sounded like a laugh. She snarled softly at the leash and collar but reluctantly sat down heavily, raising her chin so he could get the collar on, giving him a look. She really hated that thing; it was itchy and uncomfortable.

He scratched her behind the ears and clipped the leash onto the collar's d-ring. "Georgetown has leash laws. I'm not going to risk having you hauled off to the pound because I didn't do this." Although Ziva in the pound would be interesting- Tony would be laughing about it for days.

Ziva whined with protest at his words but stood up on hind paws, twisting the handle awkwardly with her jaw and managing the door open. This was absolutely embarrassing. A vampire walking a werewolf. She let her ears fall flat and her tail drag on the floor as the thought crossed her mind.

He watched her as she looked about as embarrassed as a dog who had gotten caught doing something it shouldn't by its owner, and he laughed. "This isn't exactly my idea of a good time, Ziva. We're natural enemies, yet here we are." Although the irony of having a leashed Wer and taking her for a walkie was not lost on him.

She barked with protest, that was such a myth and they both knew it. She swung her tail, nearly knocking him over with the force of her tail colliding with his leg. This was ridiculous. All she'd wanted was to enjoy some night air and he had her on a leash. Humiliating. She glared up at him, growling quietly as if to tell him to just shut up and walk faster. If she'd wanted, she could knock him over.

It was still night, and he hissed at her, reminding her that he wasn't a normal human. She might be a large Wer, but he was a vampire who had just fed. If they did fight, it wold be evenly matched. "So we're not enemies, but you growling at me isn't helping me believe that it's just a myth."

She swayed her body slightly, forcing herself to hit him and make him stumble. Her lips drew into a smug wolf-y smile as she padded a few paw steps ahead of him.

He glared at the wolf as she tried to trip him and growled. "I swear, you're worse than a cat, Ziva." Which was why he was glad he wasn't a cat person. "Bad wolf," he growled, hoping she would be at least a little humiliated for being lectured like a pet dog.

She turned her head, glaring at him and barking in protest when he called her bad. The things she could have done tempted to change back and strangle him with bare hands. But she thought the scenario through. How would that look? A naked woman on leash and collar with her hands around the man's neck- She snorted at the thought, pawing against the pavement a little more lightly.

He could feel Ziva's annoyance with him, and smirked. He normally wasn't like this, but being threatened with death by angry Wer several times in one night made him feel a little more daring than usual. "You don't like being called a bad dog, do you, Ziva?"

She growled and barked loudly at him, whipping around and pulling the leash hard in the direction of home. She'd had enough of this. At least Jenny talked to her like she was normal.

He let her pull him back to Jen's townhouse and let go of the leash once they were inside. He hadn't been treating Ziva any differently, but she was the one who wanted to maul him within an inch of his vampire life. A little ribbing was needed to ease the tension.

She shifted, not particularly caring what he saw. She reached up, struggling to get the collar off and throwing it, barely missing him. "And you wonder why you do not have a mate." She growled, bounding up the stairs and back to her room, slamming the door.

He decided that if he was going to wait for Jen to come yell at him for upsetting Ziva, the least he could do was wait somewhere more comfortable. He went back to the study and poured himself a glass of bourbon, sitting in an armchair across from the fire to wait. Ziva did have a point. He had been hard on her. Then again, maybe he was better off without a mate.

Vicki made her way downstairs, having heard the noise. "Have a bad night out?" She asked with a smirk, padding over to join him for a drink. Did everyone and their dog drink bourbon? She snorted at the way she'd worded that in her mind, pouring herself a glass without another word.

He nodded. "I'm never taking a Wer out for a walk again." He took a sip, watching the dying flames. "Especially not one who wants to kill me." He would chalk it up to the full moon, though. Ziva was not usually his hotheaded, though. What did she have against vampires?

She chuckled, "Probably cause you smell like human blood now." She pointed out, taking a sip of her drink and leaning against the bookshelf. "Is Tony like that too?" She asked, curious about him. She hadn't had the best conversation on the phone, but it was enough. She took a long drink from that glass, shuddering before looking up at Gibbs again.

"Maybe." He hadn't indulged like that in a long time, after all. "Tony's not usually edgy, but he can tell when Ducky makes me snack on his guests in Autopsy. It earned him some ribbing away from the rest of the team, but not once had Tony threatened to rip his throat out.

She shrugged, "She's a woman. Maybe she's on her period." She laughed shortly. "I'm sorry. Bad joke." She made an awkward face and smirked, downing the rest of her glass and going for another one. "So are you actually staying here the night? Or do you have a house of your own?" She asked.

"I have a place of my own," he said, downing the rest of his bourbon. "It's not far from here. Why?" She wasn't interested in seeing his place, was she? "It's not some big vampire lair, if that's what you're thinking. It's just a normal house." There was nothing out of the ordinary in his house, except for the chewed up dog toys for a dog he didn't have. They were more for Tony when he went wolf.

"You kidding me? I'm so over the vampire myths about lairs and shit." She laughed, downing her second bourbon and setting the glass aside. "Henry lives in the building on Yonge and Bloor in Toronto." She smirked, "I was just curious. Small talk. I'm not sleeping tonight. I've gotten so used to staying up all hours of the night." She pointed out.

He laughed and nodded. "I know that one. Most nights I'm up working on the boat I'm building." He told her about the boat he was working on. "This is boat number four. I don't use power tools." He had grown up without them, so why bother using them? "It's a full-bodied sailboat, build entirely by hand."

"Well being old fashioned as you are I wouldn't expect power tools. Henry writes graphic novels and still uses calligraphy pens." She pointed out. "I'd like to see it though," Unless his basement was dark. Night blindness was a bitch.

"I have to go get a change of clothes for tomorrow. You can come with me if you like." He knew the basement lighting was dim, but it wasn't completely dark. "I'll warn you, it's dim down there." He hoped she wouldn't have too much trouble, though. The last thing he wanted was to do something to hurt Vicki. Why was he feeling like this all of a sudden?

"I probably won't be able to see shit down there then. I guess I can come with you. I'm sure Jen won't mind so much." She shrugged turning and walking out of the study toward the stairs.

He waited for her downstairs, wondering when she would come back down. He hoped she wouldn't have too much trouble navigating the basement. It wasn't so much that he pitied her, as much was it was that he understood her. Before Ducky had forced him to start drinking human blood again, he had been falling apart and literally starting to look every bit of his age.

She made her way back down, dressed and with her shoulder bag. "Told her I was leaving. Remind me to knock- in this house." She made a face, stumbling on the last step and catching herself awkwardly. She smiled, "Shall we?" She made a face, walking toward the door.

He nodded and took her hand, more as a means to guide her out o his car than anything, but the contact felt good. "Good idea." He didn't know what Jen and Ziva had been up to, but Ziva was angry. She seemed like the type who liked rough angry sex to him. "Just don't let everything Jen says about my place fool you." He wasn't quite sure what Jen had said, but after the breakup, he hadn't held back exactly what he had thought of her at the time.

She smirked, "I'll be the judge of that." She avoided taking his hand. She was so stubborn when it came to walking in the dark. "You sure you should be driving under the influe-" Vampire. She reminded herself, they didn't keep alcohol in their system. She made a face, feeling for the handle of his car door.

He waited for Vicki to find her way into the car and buckled up before he started the car and drove off to his place. He drove slower that usual, not used to having a human right up in the front seat of his car like this. It wasn't long before he pulled into his driveway and nodded to the modest, two-story house.


	3. One of us Now

"Can't see it, don't bother." She reached into her bag, pulling out a flashlight and turning it on. She held it up, using it to find a field of vision before getting out and making her way toward the house, squinting quite a bit.

He wanted to help her, but knew that it was the quickest way to alienate her. "It's not much to look at." Except the backyard. He was lucky to have a larger yard. It made having two Wer's on the team easier when they had a safe place to transform and run around.

"Should I expect a perky Goth and a giant dog?" She asked, reaching for the door handle. She groaned softly at the burn. "Jenny's charmed your house?" She asked, turning to face him, pointing the flashlight down.

He growled. "If she did, I didn't know about it. It could be Abby. She usually brings Tony here the week of the full moon. My backyard is large, and he can run around and be himself out there." He knocked on the door, ignoring the stinging pain of the charm on the door. Abby ran to the door and saw Gibbs with Vicki and quickly unsealed the house. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I didn't think you'd be back here tonight, so I sealed the house."

She rubbed at her arm, groaning softly again, staying outside. "Could you, do me a little favor and un-charm it?" She asked, touching it again. It wasn't so bad, "Never mind." She passed through. "Good magic doesn't hurt." She noted, though it was pointless since Abby unsealed it anyway. She looked around, squinting though it was useless. "Can someone turn on a light? Please?" She asked softly, straining her ears. She heard paws- Big paws. She jumped a little when she felt a warm nose against her hand and a welcoming whine. She reached out blindly, patting his head softly. "Tony?" She asked, in the general direction of knowing Gibbs and Abby were there.

He walked through the door and gave Abby a gentle glare. "What have I told you about bad magic, Abs?" Even if it did keep Tony safe while he was in wolf form, it was still a risk.

"Gibbs, you know I only do it for Tony." She turned the light on for Vicki and saw him nosing Vicki. "Hey you're ignoring Gibbs?" she scolded, smirking at his look.

He whined in reply, bounding over and jumping up, front paws on the man's chest, licking at his face.

Vicki blinked, eyes watering at the sudden burst of light. "Thanks." She watched Tony jump on Gibbs and couldn't help but smile. He was so different from Ziva it was almost strange. She chuckled a little, pushing her glasses up and looking over at Abby. "Hi." She smiled warily.

Gibbs smiled when Tony jumped on him and started to lick him. "Down, Tony." He was a good Wer, more like a puppy most of the time. He started to scratch Tony behind his ears and knew the Wer was putty in his hands.

"Hi," Abby said, looking between Vicki and Gibbs. "So, uh, I thought you were staying with your cousin." Not that she was unhappy to see Vicki again so soon. She was very happy,

Tony let his front paws hit the floor again as he leaned all of his weight on Gibbs and murred softly. His mouth hung open for a few moments, tongue hanging out and eyes half closed. God it felt good when the man did that.

Vicki chuckled, "I was. I am, I mean. But I can't sleep and I figured he needed to come home and listening to very angry se-" She stopped talking, making a face. "You get it, I think." She laughed warily, looking over at Tony again. "This a problem?" She asked.

Abby shook her head. "No, not at all. This is the happiest Tony's been all night. But he loves coming over here, so he was happy anyway. But look at him." She smiled at the way Gibbs and Tony interacted. It was cute, watching the Wer and the vampire interact like this. "Want to see the boat? I can take you down there."

"Depends on how dark it is." She pointed to her eyes, "Retinitis Pigmentosa. You're a scientist, you can figure it out." She sighed inwardly, walking toward Abby. "But sure, take me down there. I wouldn't mind trying to see it at least."


End file.
